Nuit de pluie
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: Il pleuvait. Fort. Et le coeur de Kutoo battait, battait, encore et encore. BoKuroo.


**Salutations !**

 **On se retrouve pour un 3ème OS !**

 **Voici un petit BoKuroo écrit en cours (nyeheheheh.)**

 **Je remercie encore une fois Misster __DonutChan ( sur TwiiTwiit comme d'hab )_ que je n'aime beaucoup ( si tu passes par là, gros coeur sur toi ).**

 **Je vous laisse lire ce texte, on se retrouve un bas !**

* * *

Il titubait. La pluie était grasse, dégoulinant sur son long manteau noir. Son regard sombre était perdu dans le vide. Son cœur battait, battait, encore et encore, de plus en en plus fort.

Ses poings se serrèrent rageusement, ses ongles s'ancrant dans sa peau. Sa mâchoire était crispée, et sa mèche noire lui cachait la vue. Et une larme glissa. Doucement, sur sa joue. Il voulu se convaincre que c'était la pluie. Mais qu'en lui vînt une vague de sanglots étouffés, de larmes chaudes roulant rapidement sur son visage, il ne put qu'avouer sa défaite contre sa tristesse.

Kuroo continuait à marcher, clapin clopant. Ses jambes avaient du mal à le retenir, elles tremblaient, mais il ne savait pas si c'était de froid, de colère, de douleur, ou d'un peu des trois.

« Pédale. »

« PD. »

De la bouche de ces êtres qui l'avaient élevé. Ses propres parents, lui avaient dit ça. Les mots, tranchants. Son âme semblait agoniser, son cœur se serrant violemment quand il y repensait. Une nouvelle vague de larmes embruma sa vue, mais il se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant d'en faire couler encore plus.

Finalement, après quelques mètres, il ralentit sa marche et s'arrêta devant une porte. Blanche, aux arabesques multicolores. Trois coups. Trois coups résonna contre la porte, trois soubresauts qui secoua le corps de Kuroo. Et trois longues, interminables, durant les quelles il se demandait si on allait lui ouvrir, minutes passaient.

La porte s'ouvrit. Doucement, d'un geste lent, dans un grincement plaintif. Un homme se tenait là, à peine plus petit que Kuroo, un ou deux centimètres. Ses cheveux gris et noirs retombaient devant son visage ensommeillé, ses yeux plissés pour reconnaître celui qui osait le réveiller à cette heure si tardive, alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes. L'homme étouffa un bâillement, puis écarquilla grandement ses yeux or, quand il reconnut son ami, dans un bien triste état. Il tira brusquement Kuroo par la manche de son manteau, l'obligeant à rentrer à l'intérieur du petit couloir d'accueil, et de refermer la porte dans un geste aussi brusque.

« Bokuto... »

Un simple mot, dans un bref souffle, alors que Kuroo tombait à genoux. Il avait mal, sa tête tanguait, son cerveau semblait taper furieusement dans son crâne, sa gorge était sèche, sa bouche pâteuse, et ses larmes avaient cessés de couler, rendant ses yeux rouges, gonflés. Et pour en ajouter davantage, son cœur lui faisait affreusement mal, semblant se déchirer, bouger dans tout les sens, battant dans un rythme effréné. Kuroo ne pensait qu'à vomir, dormir, mourir, seules chose qu'il pouvait se permettre de penser, dans ses réflexions tourbillonnantes.

Quand deux bras vînt enlacer affectueusement son corps tremblant, il ne put s'empêcher de s'agripper au tee-shirt de son ami. Et là, dans ce sombre couloir, contre Bokuto, il se laissa aller. Il laissa échapper ses larmes de rage, de peur, de haine, d'incompréhension. Laissa passer ses sanglots, ne cherchant plus à les arrêter. Laissa son corps s'ébranler de soubresauts violents. Sa tête se faisait de plus en plus lourde, et il avait envie de crier, de hurler sa rage, sa peine, tout ces sentiments qui l'habitaient, en ce moment même. Kuroo luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir de fatigue.

De longues minutes passèrent, laissant un moment de répit aux deux hommes enlacés. Bokuto rompit doucement l'étreinte, et se relevait lentement. Son visage était légèrement éclairé par la lumière lunaire, son sourire contrastant avec ses poings serrés et l'envie de cogner les gens qui faisaient du mal à son ami. Malgré cela, il se détendit, avant de passer ses mains dans la nuque de Kuroo, qui le regardait, sur le point de s'endormir. Il s'approcha, et déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres gercées, bleutées, maltraitées de l'homme à la mèche noir. Ce n'était pas un baiser d'envie, mais un baiser de réconfort. Un baiser qui signifiait qu'il serait là pour l'aider, toujours. Un baiser d'appui, disant qu'il serait l'être qui lui tendra la main à n'importe quel moment.

Ils se séparèrent, avant de se regarder droit dans les yeux. Kuroo souriait faiblement tandis que la main de Bokuto caressait son bras.

Finalement, Kuroo laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami, et se laissa emporter par le souffle chaud de Bokuto sur sa nuque, les gestes de réconfort, sans lutter contre la vague de sommeil qui le fit s'endormir..

* * *

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu !_

 _J'attends avec impatience vos reviews, que ça soit des avis positifs tout comme négatifs ! ( sauf des : laul c nulle se ke tu fé laul. )_

 _Bref, n'hésitez pas à me demander ce que vous voudriez voir sur mon profil !_

 _Enjoy ~_


End file.
